proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
90th Academy Awards
The 90th Academy Awards ceremony, presented by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS), will honor the best films of 2017 and will take place at the Dolby Theatre in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California at 5:00 p.m. PST on March 4, 2018. The ceremony will take place after its usual late-February date to avoid conflicting with the 2018 Winter Olympics. During the ceremony, AMPAS will present Academy Awards (commonly referred to as Oscars) in 24 categories. The ceremony will be televised in the United States by ABC, produced by Michael De Luca and Jennifer Todd and directed by Glenn Weiss. Comedian Jimmy Kimmel will host for a second consecutive year, making Kimmel the first person to host back-to-back ceremonies since Billy Crystal in 1997 and 1998. In related events, the Academy held its 9th Annual Governors Awards ceremony at the Grand Ballroom of the Hollywood and Highland Center on November 11, 2017. The Sanctuary ''recieved a record 16 nominations breaking the previous record of 14 held by ''All About Eve (1950), Titanic (1997) and La La Land ''(2016). Oana Gregory became the first Romanian to both be nominated for and win an Academy Award. ''The Sanctuary ''also broke the record for most awards winning 14 of their 16 nominations. It also became the first film to win in all four acting categories. Nominees 'Governors Awards' The Academy held its ninth annual Governors Awards ceremony on November 11, 2017, during which the following awards were presented: ;Academy Honorary Awards *Agnès Varda — French film director, writer, editor and producer. *Charles Burnett — American director, writer, producer, editor and cinematographer. *Donald Sutherland — Canadian actor. *Owen Roizman — American cinematographer. ;Special Achievement Academy Award *Alejandro González Iñárritu for his virtual reality project ''Carne y Arena. 'Films with multiple nominations' ''In Memoriam'' During the In Memoriam segment, which acknowledges the deaths of entertainers and filmmakers during the past year, Eddie Vedder sang Tom Petty's song "Room at the Top". Jerry Lewis was the final person featured in the segment. *John G. Avildsen *Toni Ann Walker *June Foray *Walter Lassally *Chuck Berry *Robert Osborne *Jill Messick *Harry Dean Stanton *Terence Marsh *Rita Riggs *Mary Goldberg *Anthony Harvey *Therese DePrez *Debra Chasnoff *Jóhann Jóhannsson *Jonathan Demme *Michael Ballhaus *Les Lazarowitz *Idrissa Ouedraogo *Joe Hyams *John Heard *Martin Landau *Glenne Headly *Eric Zumbrunnen *Roger Moore *Sam Shepard *Allison Shearmur *John Mollo *Jeanne Moreau *Loren Janes *George A. Romero *Rance Howard *Sridevi *Haruo Nakajima *Martin Ransohoff *Hiep Thi Le *Ron Berkeley *Joseph Bologna *Fred J. Koenekamp *Murray Lerner *Don Rickles *Seijun Suzuki *Bernie Casey *Shashi Kapoor *Tom Sanders *Danielle Darrieux *Jerry Greenberg *Brad Grey *Miriam Colon *Luis Bacalov *Jerry Lewis Presenters and Performers Presenters 'Performers' Other notable events *''The Sanctuary became the first film to win all four acting awards. *At the age of 89, director Agnès Varda became the oldest person to be nominated for a competitive award in Academy Award history. *At the age of 89, James Ivory, who is just about 1 week younger than Agnès Varda, became the oldest man to be nominated for a competitive award in Academy Award history. *At the age of 88, Christopher Plummer became the oldest actor to be nominated for a competitive award in Academy Award history, taking the record from Gloria Stuart who was nominated for her performance in ''Titanic at the age of 87. *Meryl Streep, with her 21st nomination, broke her own record and is still the most nominated performer of all time. *John Williams, with his 51st nomination, broke his own record and is still most nominated living individual. *Amma Asante and Greta Gerwig became the fifth and sixth women to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Director. It also marked the first year two woman were nominated for the award in the same year. *Lynne Ramsay and Rachel Morrison became the first women in Academy Award history to be nominated for Best Cinematography. *Agnès Varda is the first filmmaker to receive an Honorary Academy Award and then be nominated for a competitive Academy Award in the same year. She is nominated for Best Documentary Feature Film for'' Faces Places (Visages Villages). *Agnès Varda and her daughter, Rosalie Varda, are the first mother-daughter pair to share a nomination. *Christopher Nolan received his first Academy Award nomination for Best Director, having been nominated four times by the Directors Guild of America. *Dee Rees is the first African-American woman to be nominated for Best Adapted Screenplay and only the second African-American woman to be nominated for screenwriting; the first was Suzanne de Passe, who was nominated for Best Original Screenplay for Lady Sings the Blues in 1973. *With the four nominations for ''Mudbound, Netflix broke through the top categories at the Academy Awards for the first time. It had previously earned nominations for Best Documentary Feature Film, including two for the ninetieth awards ceremony, but had never been able to hit out of there. *''Get Out'' is the first horror film to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture since Black Swan. It is also the first Best Picture nominee released in February since The Silence of the Lambs. *''Logan'' is the first superhero/comic book film to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay. It is also the first superhero film to be nominated for screenwriting since The Incredibles. *For dual Best Supporting Actor nominations from the same film, Woody Harrelson and Sam Rockwell are nominated together for Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri. The last pair were Ben Kingsley and Harvey Keitel for Bugsy. *This is the first time that three competing Best Actor nominees (Timothée Chalamet, Daniel Kaluuya and James Harrison) are in their 20s. *Mary J. Blige and James Harrison became the first people to be nominated for a performance and original song in the same year for the same film. Blige is nominated in Best Supporting Actress for Mudbound and in Best Original Song for the song "Mighty River". Harrison is nominated for Best Actor for The Sanctuary ''and in Best Original Song for the song "Into the Fire". *Octavia Spencer now ties with Viola Davis as the most-nominated African-American actress in Academy Award history, with three nominations for acting. Additionally, she has the distinction of being nominated exclusively for Best Picture nominees and all for roles that take place in the 1960s. *Oana Gregory became the first Romanian to be nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actress in ''The Sanctuary. *The Best Sound Mixing and Best Sound Editing categories matched five out of five for the first time ever. *Married couples that share a nomination include: Emma Thomas & Christopher Nolan; JoAnne Sellar & Daniel Lupi; Elaine McMillion Sheldon & Kerrin Sheldon; Kate Davis & David Heilbroner; Max Porter & Ru Kuwahata; Emily V. Gordon & Kumail Nanjiani; Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez; and Dorota Kobiela & Hugh Welchman